Phoenix
By, SuldreenSong Synopsis: When Sophie Foster was fourteen she was unaware. Unaware of all the facets of each of the Neverseen's actions. And now, fifteen years later one of them is just starting to be a problem...It's now time for the rise of the Neverseen's new dawn....a blazing dawn....the rise of the phoenix....and the beginning of the end. Prologue: Fifteen Years Ago, North Yorkshire, England The plane touched down on the small private landing, near the Neverseen's compound, Nievello, the base of genetic modifications. The small runway was surrounded by trees, guising it from general view. The plane came to a sudden stop, and a stairway unfolded from the side, from which a man with dark slicked back hair, piercing blue eyes, and ears that had a slight point walked out of. "I expect you have the package, Trix." The man said, addressing his inferior. "This better be the real deal this time. Not any prototypes, or other garbage." "No, she- It, I mean is in perfect condition," He replied. "It is definitely capable of destroying all the worlds. But keep in mind, it does have its own mind..." "Yes,yes. I understand. That's why we're putting it into the care of a group who will teach it to obey orders, and expect punishments." "You're not thinking of...." Trix replied, the color draining from his face. "Putting her with the ogres?" The man responded. "Why not? It's an ingenious idea...They will teach it about the importance of brutality." "But...What about her Elvin sensitivities..." Trix asked. 'We don't want those getting in the way." "Oh, don't worry. I'll personally make sure it doesn't know any other life style. It will learn to harm, before it speaks so much as a word in ogre. And most importantly, I'll make sure it doesn't ever learn to care. After all, that would only be a weakness." "But...She's has to care about something right? Shouldn't we raise her were we can keep an eye on her progress" "STOP ARGUING WITH ME!" The man said, as his voice softened a little. "Don't tell me your starting to care about this horrendous monster." "What!-No that's definitely not it!" He said, his voice trembling. "Well, I guess I shouldn't have expected you to be any less soft than the others." The man spat at Trix, spewing the words out as if they were poison. "Now, hand me the box. I have to be off, before anyone notices I'm missing." Slowly, Trix grabbed the box, taking one last look at the girl inside it. At 3 months old, the child was nonetheless the image of perfection in his mind. She already had orange hair on her head, and had perfect heart shaped lips. Despite the fact that she had a bright red birthmark directly over her right eye, she still looked beautiful. The man quickly snatched the box away and instantly walked away to his plane, saying only one thing. "You're lucky I didn't cut you of this project.." As the planes engines roared, a voice, only as audible as a whisper said, "Take care of her. Take care of my Phoenix." Chapter one: Present day, Ravagog "Ainara!" Brutus yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you to focus? I told Queen Gundula it was a mistake to place you in Advance Battle Tactic III. All you do is prove me right!" It wasn't really her fault. After all he always taught the same thing, used the same maneuvers, and was in general a pretty pathetic fighter. Even as a "weak" elf, she could easily beat him. "Sometimes you can be just like the rest of your species" he spat out. He knew how much she hated it when he referred to elves as her species, although she never outwardly showed it. From as much as she knew, she didn't want to be anything like "her species". All she had heard about them were terrible things. They were sensitive, caring, and overemotional arrogant jerks. Brutus always used them as examples whenever she made a little mistake. "Do I need remind you of the time you cried while receiving Queen Gundula's signature scar? I can't remember laughing so hard!" "Hey! In my defense I was only four years old, remember? And also I definitely remember squealing when you were granted a scar from general Donovan." Ainara shot back. It had been eleven years, yet he never failed to mention that one time. As far as she knew, that was the only time she had failed to suppress her emotions. "Yeah, but you were crying nonetheless." He replied. "And by the way, my squealing was very dignified, and appropriate for the situation." "yeah, whatever. Can I go now?" In response Brutus sighed and said, "Yes you can. But be certain that I'll will be inform the general of your lack of discipline." With that, she ran off. ~~~ The room--well it more of a cave was barely decorated, housing only a bio-chem lab, and some daggers which she kept in the box she was delivered in. She had heard the story of her abandonment many times from Brutus, and Queen Gundula. It definitely wasn't one of her favorites. She could just imagine Brutus saying it again... When we found you----Yes of course I was there when they found you! Either way, you were right outside the the gates of Ravagog in that box, when our morning patrol came across you. While some considered stepping on you, which perhaps they should have, it eventually came to the king who had the same verdict. But then... He would spit out, as if hating that the words were true...Queen Gundula decided that she would teach you to be ruthless. In a way, you were an experiment to see if Elvin sensibilities could be suppressed. She walked straight over to the daggers and started her afternoon target practice routine on the entryway. To her surprise, she almost hit someone. To be specific, an elf with dark hair, and piercing blue eyes. "How did you get here? I didn't hear or smell you coming." "Senses can be deceived." He replied, "Do you know who I am?" "Why would I? It's not like I try to remember elves. They're not worth remembering." "So...They never told you the truth?" The man sighed. "Well, they're going to face the punishments for that." A few flames sparked on the tips of her fingers, which she instantly suppressed. She was pretty good about keeping her cool around the ogres, but elves they were just so infuriating. Especially this man. Lady Cadence, and her daughter were fine, but their presence always was just "so important". This man was on another level. He talked in his snake like voice, as if he was her superior. And he wore frivolous gems, as if it was just a regular normality. "The truth?" She questioned. She wouldn't fall for any of this man's tricks. "You know, like the fact that you are property of the Neverseen and all-----" He began. "THE NEVERSEEN!" She yelled. "YOU MEAN THE USELESS TRAITORS!" "I'm guessing this means you are not inclined to cooperate." "Wow...Great job stating the obvious." She replied. "So saying I am 'the property of the Neverseen', why would you put me in a place that has had a long-lasting alliance with the Black Swan?" "Well...That was a tiny hitch. We tried to extract you, but it was impossible with the Queen paying so much attention to you. I'm almost certain that she was trying turn you into her own little weapon." He replied. "Also, if you decide to come willingly, it would be much better than the other alternative. My consequences are always to the extreme. I'll give you a few minutes. I hope you make the right decision." Once the man walked out, she pondered both options. By the time she was done she was as sure as day of what her decision would be, and she also was feeling a lot warmer. Even warmer than her unnaturally high temperature. She peaked outside, inching forward to tell the man her decision, but she almost changed her mind after seeing the horizon of Ravagog. The city was in flames, and it was already tumbling into ruins. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfiction Category:Future